Slowly Fading
by justkeeptyping
Summary: "HOA one shot day" Jerome started off as the perfect boyfriend, but with SIBUNA and jealousy, will Mara start to feel left out? Just a small one shot, no real reason, a happy ending, all that blah. Making the HOA fanbase grow! And remember as always, REVIEW!


**Hey! Always happy to do anything that would increase the HOA fanbase! And here it is!**

"I know," Mara laughed, clutching her books to her chest, her uniform perfect as usual as she stood in the corridor talking to Mick.

"I mean, wow! I mean it's a B Mara! A B!" Mick grinned "You are the best tutor in the world!"

"And if we keep working at it, then you could get an A," Mara couldn't help her eyes from shining, happy she had been able to help someone. Mick nodded, when Joy came up to him, touching his arm gently

"Can we go Mick?" she asked in a kind voice. Mick nodded

"Sure babes, bye Mara!"

"Yeah, bye Mara," Joy leaned in for a hug and the two of them walked off. Mara turned to walk away but jumped when Jerome came out from behind a pillar.

"Jaffray," he frowned at her. Mara rolled her eyes

"Jerome, we're dating, don't you think you could call me by my actual name?" Jerome grinned down at her distractedly, too busy watching Joy and Mick leave, he wrapped an arm around her as they walked

"I like Jaffray better, it fits with Jerome. I think you should permanently change your name to Jaffray. Jaffray Jaffray." He nodded

"So I would change my first name, to match my second?" she asked, opening her locker and placing her books into it neatly, looking up at him. Jerome nodded, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aw! You guys are tres adorable!" Amber squealed, snapping a photo. Jerome stayed by Mara, his face mere millimetres from hers and rolled his eyes. Mara grinned, their noses touching.

"Gross Amber, I am not watching my best mate make out with his girlfriend," Alfie groaned as Amber dragged him along.

"She has a name!" Jerome called after the retreating pair

"One which you refuse to call me by," Mara added under her breath, Jerome stared down at her fondly.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to talk to you about,"

"Oh?" Mara asked, frowning, closing her locker and leaning against it. Head tilted slightly as she listened.

"Yeah…you and meath-Mick, you're pretty close," he stated.

"And?"

"Well….it just doesn't seem right does it, you spend more time with the sports jockey than you boyfriend." He shrugged "Doesn't seem fair."

Mara looked at him, mouth open "You're seriously trying to blame me for the fact we don't spend enough time together? It's not my fault Jerome!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

"Actually," Mara cut in quickly "I think you'll find it is, you're the one who's always sneaking around with Nina and Fabian, and I never say a word, when you leave me on my own, and cancel dates. No, I don't say anything, so maybe, when I am on my own and you cancel a date and Mick happens to come by and offer to watch the movie with me as friends, maybe I should be able to take him up on that!"

"Oh come on Mara," Jerome rolled his eyes "I cancelled on you, like one time. You're totally over-reacting,"

"I am not!" Mara dug her phone out of her pocket quickly, as if she had been preparing for this argument and knew what was coming because she knew Jerome better noe, she showed him the phone proudly, as her first piece of evidence, bringing up all messages from him, in the last four weeks, he had cancelled on four occasions, each with a different excuse.

"Oh." Jerome said in a low voice, looking at the messages, not quite believing he's sent them. He'd worked so hard for Mara, why was he letting her go like this? "Mara, you don't understand, me and Fabian…we're….we're doing something important-"

"More important than me?" Mara asked in a quiet voice, she knew it sounded petty, but that was one of the reasons she loved Jerome, he treated her like she was the most important thing in the world to him, and it made her feel special and loved. And she knew she should be happy he liked her, but…she wanted more. She wanted to be showered for once, with nice things and compliments, and at first, Jerome had started out like that. But lately….he'd faded.

"Mara," he stopped short, watching her "Don't be like that, you're not one of those girls-"

"Well why can't I be?" She asked, crossing her arms, tears in her eyes "Why can't I be the type of girl that wants to be able to text you and be sure to get a response? Why can't I be the type of girl that can expect you to remember our date? Why can't I be the type of girl that wants to be told she looks nice? That wants to be able to hug in public without you worrying that the other boys will think you're soft?"

Jerome sighed, rubbing his face with his hand "Mara, it's not like that. We're doing important thin-"

"Answer the question, Jerome." She snapped "Is what you do with them more important then me?"

"…Ye-N- I… Mara, I didn't go out with you because I thought you were that kind of girl-"

"What then? You only dated me because you thought I'd be easy? Never argue with the great Jerome Clarke? That I wouldn't have a mind of my own and would do whatever you say-"

"Well obviously not." Jerome cut her off, taking a deep breath "Mara, yes, right now, what's happening with them…it is more important than you to be perfectly honest, a lot more important."

Mara watched him in slight awe and slight shock, admiring his truth, yet hating the words "Well then, you'll have a lot more time with them now, now that you won't have to cancel dates with me anymore, because we're through," and she swirled and walked away.

Jerome's eyes widened, as he watched her leave. He turned to see who had seen the display. The entire Sibuna Gang had gathered opposite him. He glared at them all "Brilliant," he muttered, walking away from them. Alfie ran after him

"Jerome-"

"I'm not angry at you, Alfie!" Jerome called over his shoulder "Just at the rest of them,"

Alfie turned with a grin on his face "Guys! He wasn't angry at me!"

"Great Alfie," Fabian said sarcastically.

**Line Break**

"I thought you didn't have time," Mara stated, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Partly because she knew what she would find there, sincerity, love and truth. And right now she didn't want that for him.

"Yeah, but look," Jerome said quietly, lifting his hand, pointing to his gold watch

"You're watch?" Mara asked quizzically

"Yeah, I _found _time, because I found my watch," his eyes glittered as he watched for her reaction, Mara's face broke out into a natural smile at his utter ridiculousness

"That is the cheesiest line the world," she shook her head, but accepted his hug, and snuggled her face into his warm chest, clutching him tightly, not remembering why she had even let him go in the first place.

"You love me really,"

And she did.

"Oh and Mara?" he added, as they embraced

"Hmm?"

"You are more important than Sibuna,"

"Then what?"

"Shh…tell you later. But remember, you are, which is why I'm quitting Sibuna…"

"Sibuna?" Mara asked again, frowning into his chest.

"Shh…" he rubbed his hand in circular motions along her back "We're too good for them, we should start hanging with Joy and Mick and Eddie more often…"

"I'd like that," Mara whispered

"Oh and Mara?"

"Yes Jerome?" she asked, leaning back enough so that she could look up at his face

"I don't say it enough, but every day, every moment, I think you look beautiful,"

Mara blushed, and she tiptoed and kissing him softly.


End file.
